


Sleeping Beauty

by cone



Series: Irregular Heartbeat [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cone/pseuds/cone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... is not sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

"So. How am I supposed to wake Sleeping Beauty if she's behind this glass cage?"

"Sleeping Beauty is tired of being woken by false saviors and requests that you submit a personal statement for preliminary review."

"Hold on a second. Why should I have to submit a personal statement? I volunteered to do this, you know."

"Yes, volunteer number three-hundred forty-eight thousand, two-hundred and ninety-six. So far, none have been rated very highly."

"That many!? This must be a pretty picky princess."

"On the contrary, voluntary participation has generated an overly homogeneous selection via convenience sampling."

"Ho-homogeneous..? Convenience sample..? Al-alright, let's just say that I do submit a personal statement. What happens next?"

"We will call you in a week's time should you have passed preliminary review."

"That sounds like a convenient way to reject people."

"Please understand that we must process a high volume of potential saviors."

"How do I know she's even going to read it? How do I know Sleeping Beauty's even a real person?"

"I read. All of them."

"All... of them?"

"Yes. All of them."

"How long... have you been doing this for?"

"A few hundred years."

"... Why?"

"This is... my punishment. For offering her the fruit of eternal sleep."

"You did this!?"

"Yes."

"But... why would... can't you undo it then?"

"Nothing will change upon saving her from death. In the first place, the fruit was meant to save her from life. And the only thing that can wake her now is 'true love's kiss.'"

"You said that she'd been woken up before, though?"

"As it turns out, 'true love's kiss' needs be neither consensual nor reciprocal."

"... Does she... even want to be saved?"

"That depends on what you're trying to save."

"Then... what about you?"

"... Me."

"Hey, I heard the clear lack of a question mark there."

"You're an idiot."

"I'm serious! Is there a way to save you instead?"

"Why would there be!? Nobody would even think to try, normally!"

"But it's not like there's any point to keeping you here even after Sleeping Beauty is saved. So maybe..."

"... Wait. Don't say it."

"Maybe... it's the same way?"

"Ugh."

"Think about it. This is a curse, and the only way to break it is..."

"UGHHH! Stop! This is embarrassing!"

"'True love's kiss?'"

"Why are you blushing all of a sudden!?"

"So... um... if you're alright with me..."

"Stop... you're going to make me blush, too..."

"Is it... can I..?

"... Mm."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
